In various computer applications, it is desirable to share information among numerous users. Although often times desirable, there are numerous instances in which it is necessary to share information only selectively. In healthcare, laws and regulations pertaining to privacy necessitate a means to share information among a carefully selected group of individuals. Even among those with whom information is shared, it is often times advantageous to share only certain, non-sensitive information with certain individuals. Due to privacy concerns, a system and method for selectively sharing information in industries such as healthcare is advantageous and necessary. In addition to healthcare, such a system and method would have utility in other applications such as social networking, financial transactions, and other applications where privacy is desirable.